


Focus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Seamus never did know when to give it a rest





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for therainbowjen

  
She’d always bothered him.

Most birds were easy enough to suss out once you worked out what it was drove them.  Seamus was better at it than most, and therefore much more successful than many of his mates. Admittedly, the fact that two of their number had lost their hearts at an obscenely early age narrowed the competition a bit. And a good thing, too, because those two (had they chosen to take advantage of their hero status the way that Seamus did) would have obliterated the competition. Granted, Neville was the dark horse in the race, and Dean did fairly well for himself just by being tall and dark and broody and artistic...

But still, nobody ever said that Seamus Finnegan was anything less than a ladies man. So it wasn’t as if he _needed_ to add her to the notches on his bedpost. She wasn’t even all that fit, anyway. Well, she _was_ pretty (much more so than at school) in a fae, mystical way. But it wasn’t that making him mental. It was her utter inaccessibility. It was the fact that no matter how much charm he leveled at her she continued to be oblivious to his desirability. He sometimes wondered why he kept bothering.

He just couldn’t help himself. She would give him that vague look and thank him for whatever compliment he gave her, she would accept his offered gifts or drinks with apparent gratitude, she'd even laugh at his jokes. But she bloody well wouldn’t focus on him. He knew she was capable of it--he’d seen her with Ginny and Neville or sometimes even Ron. But never _him,_ and it drove him mad, making him try even harder.

The day that she finally did turn to him, he wondered what he’d got himself into. He’d only wanted to make her notice him, right? But when she turned the full force of those misty eyes on him and saw him, really _saw_ him, looked into his eyes and saw him right down to the depths of his twisted soul, he was lost.


End file.
